Unforgotten
by Nameless-Arashi-Fan
Summary: Kurogane corners Fye one day; with questions and demands. -slash-angst- oneshot Warning: contains smut. xP


Fye's head snapped back when he was thrown against the wall, a slight gasp escaping his lips. His eyes momentarily flashed in anger, but it left as fast as it came, also leaving together with kurogane's hope of having gotten something through Fye's head. He just looked back at kurogane with empty eyes.

Putting on a smile, a smile that tore and Kurogane's heart, fye muttered, voice cloyed with fake sweetness, "Something bothering you kuro-chan?"

Kurogane's heart ached as he saw the alter ego Fye put on, something Fye never had to do in front of him.

"Why do you make life difficult, for the both of us!" Kurogane spat out venomously, "is it so difficult for you to come to terms with it, with us! I did it for you!"

"But are you sure that was what I wanted? " Fye muttered with a cynical smile on his face.

Kurogane could stand no more. He could only wish for all of this to have never happened. He only wanted his Fye back; not the soulless doll that was left behind. Ever since _that_ happened, not an ounce of life had come to Fye. After all that he had went through, Fye still lost what kurogane strived so hard to retain; his life, his essence, his…Fye. Kurogane slowly made his way towards Fye, like a predator would stalk its prey, cornering Fye against the wall. Menacing as he was, Fye just looked on, fake smile put back on, "anything that you want kuro-sama? I'd try and help, but are you sure you've come to the right person?"

"_I want you to smile as you once were, I want you to be happy, I want you to smile again, the honest little smiles that would appear from time to time, I want to see you like you used to be before all this shit happened and you became a soulless bloodsucking vampire. I want my Fye back._" Kurogane thought forlornly.

A grim smile appeared on his face. He knew he was wishing for the impossible. Fye now had to pay for Kurogane's selfishness. He knew that his Fye would never return the day he doomed him to a life of drinking blood; a life that would crush Fye. Had he truly lost the man he once loved?

"All that I ever want, only you can give Fye. You've just got to...urgh!"

Kurogane slammed both his fists on the wall, Fye between his two arms. Kurogane leaned down, staring deeply into Fye's eyes, trying to get any semblance of his old Fye back.

"Fye. I want you," Kurogane muttered, leaning down to catch Fye's lips in a searing kiss. Fye gasped in surprise; the kiss was unexpectantly gentle. It was so unlike Kurogane.

Kurogane's hand cupped Fye's cheeks as the kiss became more passionate. A low, guttural moan escaped Kurogane's lips as Fye pressed his body up against his, eager for more.

Kurogane wondered whether this was what was left in their relationship; sex. Was this why Fye put up with all this relationship bullshit? Was it only for Kurogane to help Fye forget all that happened? Kurogane pulled away from his Fye's lips and began to nip down his neck rather aggressively. Fye moaned, his hands circling round Kurogane, sliding sensuously up his back.

"More…ah kurogane!" fye squirmed in kurogane's grasp, pulling him even more closely than thought possible.

Kurogane smiled grimly to himself. If this was the only thing Fye was willing to give to him, he might as well make the most of it. He slipped his hand under Fye's shirt, caressing his body, moving upwards, while the other hand grabbed Fye's chin, pulling him in for yet another kiss. Fye's moans and gasps were music to Kurogane's ears; and he was planning to make Fye make more of his delicious sounds. It was the only time Fye was at least the shadow of what he once continued kissing as if there was no tomorrow; rough and needy. Much to Fye's disappointment, Kurogane pulled apart. Both of them were left panting from that kiss, trying to catch their breaths.

Fye whimpered, "kuro-chan…I want you too…"

Kurogane's eyes darkened with lust. "Take of your clothes," Kurogane told Fye as his grabbed the helm of his own shirt and pulled it off. He looked on appreciatively as Fye revealed his upper torso to Kurogane.

" _Whatever happened to the Fye who fought back…?" _ Kurogane could not help but think sadly. He had to come to terms with the fact that _his _Fye might be gone forever.

Fye purred in appreciation as kurogane returned his hands to Fye's body. His hands ran all over Fye's body, and his lips nipped at Fye's ears as he whispered huskily, "Fye, you're always mine, remember that."

Fye shivered in pleasure at Kurogane's words. He leaned into Kurogane chest and reveled in the pleasing warmth that came from the Kurogane. Fye let his hands trace the contours of Kurogane's rock hard abs, sliding back up to rest behind Kurogane's neck as he pulled Kurogane closer, trying to make him give more. Kurogane gave in and began to nip at Fye's neck even more, scattering kisses over Fye's collarbones, tongue occasionally tracing the bony sensation tingling downwards as Fye was beginning to feel the heat gather at his groins and grabbed Kurogane in a bone crushing hug, grinding his body against Kurogane's. Kurogane grunted in pleasure, continuing with his ministrations on Fye.

Kurogane gasped in surprise when he felt Fye's sharp teeth pressing against the tender skin of his neck, nipping, licking and sucking. Kurogane's lips left Fye's body to let out a barely suppressed moan. Hissing in pleasure, Kurogane felt Fye's teeth break through his skin, drawing out blood. He groaned as Fye lapped at the blood oozing out of the miniscule yet deep wound.

Raising his eyebrows, kurogane asked, "Fye? Hungry?"

Fye smirked, "well, who could blame me, you're just too hard to resist."

Kurogane gasped in surprise when he felt Fye cup his straining erection in time with his statement. He groaned when he felt Fye grind his hips upwards into kurogane's seeking for fulfillment. The undulating movement not only rubbed unbearably hard against his erection, it let kurogane know Fye was ready for more.

He held back a moan when he felt a warm tongue lap at his nipples. Kurogane grasped Fye's erection in turn, giving it languid strokes. His only aim in mind was to bring Fye to the edge. _"Like what he used to do to me instead"._

His pace quickened and both of them were breathing hard, ragged breaths. Kurogane suddenly turned Fye around roughly, slamming him face first to the wall. He knew that was going to give him a bruise later, but none of them cared, lost in their lust for each Fye's flushed cheeks pressed against the wall, Kurogane slowly pressed his wetted fingers into him, slowly preparing him for what was to come. Fye could only mewl in pleasure, gasping "More…Gawddammit, give me more Kurogane".

Kurogane's only respond to that was to remove his fingers, slowly pressing into Fye, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. But Fye would have none of that. He wanted it hard, fast, painful almost, to make him forget. Forget the other pains he had to face. He started to roll his hips, with kurogane still in him, his only intent was in enticing kurogane to go faster.

Kurogane grimaced, " Bastard…" , he grumbled, biting his lips. He started to pick up the pace, almost pounding into Fye. Fye's mewls turned to full blown moans and gasp, only serving to heighten Kurogane's pleasure. Even he started to started to let out low moans; he was hands reached out front, grabbing hold of Fye's erection and started to pump it in beat with the pounding. Fye could only push back harder as he let out a strangled moan. Both their moans ascended in volume together as they wet faster, if even humanely possible. They were both at their peak.

"Kuro…I'm…."

Fye's head snapped back as he reached his climax, his white seed spilling all over the wall in front of him. Kurogane grabbed Fye's hips as he pushed in harder to reach climax as well, spilling warm fluid all over the insides of Fye. Both of them fell to the floor, tangled in each other's arms, tired out. Kurogane remembered old times, when Fye would hold him close, afraid of losing each other. His hands went to circle Fye, in remembrance of what they once shared. Unexpected tears ran down Kurogane's face.

"Please Fye, come back…", he whispered.

**It's my first ever fic! I'm very nervous. And I realise I have a very graphic mind. And I also do not own these characters. NOT MINE. :)**** AND I appreciate reviews. And I apologise for the inappropriate use of the word and. :)**


End file.
